(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an underwater vehicle and a combination directional control and cable interconnect means therefor, and is directed more particularly to an underwater vehicle which remains underwater during travel of the vehicle and a combination directional control and cable interconnect means extendible from the vehicle and operative in an underwater environment to maneuver the vehicle and engage and interconnect with a generally vertical cable.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Current directional control devices for water vehicles are of two basic types, fins and thrusters. Fins typically are mounted at the aft end of the vehicle or, in the case of an underwater vehicle, on the sail or bow. The effect of fins on the directional control of the vehicle is proportional to the flow rate across the fins. Thus, at low speeds the effectiveness of fins is diminished. Thrusters are effective at low speeds because they produce their own flow, but are noisy, consume power, occupy more space, and are more complex and expensive than fins.
There is thus a need for a fin-type control device which is effective at low vehicle speeds.
It is known to provide an unmanned underwater vehicle (UUV) which is adapted to engage a generally vertical communication cable extending in a water column between a lower free-floating buoy and an upper free-floating pod and adapted to ride along the cable into interlocking engagement with the pod. Typically, the UUV is provided with a communication line extending to a control vessel, such as a submarine. A controlled body, such as a torpedo, is deployed in water and has extending therefrom a communication line connected at a remote end to the submerged free-floating buoy. The buoy is connected by the communication cable to the free-floating pod which is of greater buoyancy than the buoy. Thus, the pod floats above the buoy with the communications cable disposed generally vertically therebetween. In operation, the UUV is maneuvered into contact with the vertical cable between the buoy and the pod, connects to the cable, and rides along the cable to a point wherein the UUV engages the pod. Communication is established between the UUV and the pod which effects communication between the submarine and the torpedo, such that from a relatively safe distance the submarine may send instructions to the torpedo.
To enable the UUV to intercept and interconnect with the cable, the UUV is provided with arm means extending from the vehicle. The structure and operation of the arm means is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,194, issued Mar. 1, 1994 in the name of Gregory H. Ames. The arm means disclosed in the '194 patent occupies a major portion of the length of the UUV to which it is attached, and detracts from the directional maneuverability of the UUV.
Accordingly, in the provision of fin-type control devices extending from UUVs, it is desirable that such devices be, to the extent possible, combined with the cable interconnect features disclosed in the '194 patent.
Thus, there is a need for an underwater vehicle having thereon a combination directional control and cable intercept means, so as to improve directional stability and minimize the number of projections extending from the vehicle hull.